Prior art platforms include those disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,730,248; 5,921,346; 6,003,634; 6,135,240; 6,138,793; 6,227,331; 6,264,002; 6,302,237; 6,386,319; and 6,523,644.
A modular trussed platform is described in Australian patent 774316 which utilizes cluster posts between which truss units are attached, which allows the trusses to span in both longitudinal and transverse directions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,779,599 and 7,941,986 disclose a work platform wherein a plurality of joists, such as trusses, are pivotally attached to a plurality of hubs. The platform is supported from an overhead structure by chains which attach to the hubs or alternatively to brackets which are attached to the joists adjacent the hubs. See FIGS. 23 to 28C and col. 10, line 61 to col. 12, last line, of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,599. Attachment to a hub undesirably limits the locations of where the cables can be attached, and the attachment of the brackets is undesirably time consuming and may undesirably not provide as much strength as may be desired.
The aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 7,779,599 also discloses a railing standard which is attached to a hub by means of flanges which are fastened to the hub. See FIGS. 21A to 22C and col. 10, lines 26 to 60, thereof. Also, flanges or plates, applied to the bottoms of standards, have conventionally had holes for receiving studs attached to the joists and nuts applied to connect the standards to the joists. Again, such means for attaching railing standards is undesirably time consuming and undesirably limits where the standards can be located.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,001 discloses a modular platform/scaffolding which does not utilize underlying cables but instead relies on the use of, for example, cables attaching the platform to an upper structure or supports from below for supporting the platform. See FIGS. 1 and 12 and col. 3, lines 43 to 47, and col. 7, lines 30 to 44, thereof wherein it is disclosed that supporting cables are connected to shackles which are in turn attached to blocks which are bolted to frame beams. Again, this is undesirably time consuming and undesirably limits one to attaching the cables where the holes are provided in the frame beams for attachment of the blocks.
A quad-chord truss is one which has four elongate members or chords which extend longitudinally of the truss, with bracing or the like connecting the chords to form a rigid unitary framework, i.e., the truss. Examples of quad-chord trusses are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,131, 6,026,626, and 7,028,442.
All patents and published patent applications disclosed herein are incorporated herein by reference.